


Fangirl Rant.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [45]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Pining Hearts, Don't think about it, F/F, Fangirl Ranting, Fluff, Human AU, Lapis is called Bob for some reason, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Peri and Bob watched all of Camp Pining Hearts in one day to celebrate Valentine's Day (which was just a thinly veiled excuse to rewatch the show, but still...).





	Fangirl Rant.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. It's short, sweet (I hope) and is a Human AU. Lapis is called Bob for comedy- she's still female, just that's her name as it is in the show when the Gems briefly pretend to be humans (the episode is called Hit the Diamond)
> 
> Please enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day!~

Chapter Text

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? PAULETTE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GET WITH PERCY! HE WAS MEANT FOR PIERRE!" Peri aggressively screamed from her seat on the sofa. Bob watched her with a mildly amused expression, although she shared her pain. After all of the sexual tension between the male leads in the latest season she had really thought that they would get together in the finale of Camp Pining Hearts, but as usual Paulette got in the way. What was most annoying about it was that Paulette had the best chemistry with a side character, and they should have been together if anyone.

Before Bob could express any of this to her girlfriend, Peri flopped backwards onto the pile of cushions adorning the sofa with an irritated groan as the familiar end credits rolled. "...why can't we just stick to that cute show about the heroes?" Bob faintly heard her mumble into one such aforementioned cushion.

"Well, at least we still have that fanfiction. Pine in the Lake was a true masterpiece." She said, causing Peri to look up at her through the green rims of her glasses, grin spreading onto her face.

"YES! That's how Camp Pining Hearts should have ended! With Percy and Pierre moving on with their lives as grown individuals, lives changed because of those passionate nights in the forbidden cabin at the end of the camp, no Paulette holding them back..." The blonde sighed dreamily, almost swooning as the memories of the precious fanfiction came flooding back to her.

"Don't put so much hate on Paulette. She still added to the story." Bob realised her mistake only after she had spoken, resulting in another ten minute (which could have been three hours had they not just spent the entire night watching a marathon of Camp Pining Hearts because it was Valentine's Day or something) rant about how Paulette was a worthless Mary Sue waste of space character.

As Peri launched into the ins and outs of Paulette's failings as a strong female lead, Bob leaned towards her and quickly kissed her. She immediately stopped ranting, a blush emphasising her widened eyes as she stared at Bob.

"It's just a show Peri." She whispered close to her ear, smiling internally at how cute the girl could be when she got worked up over her ships.

"I-I know that! It's just-" Bob cut her off with another kiss, and this time she didn't protest or pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for using Paulette as a 'getting in the way of yaoi' character. Also, Peridot and Lapis sort of ended up being (very, very loosely) based off of some friends of mine- I hope that didn't make them sound out of character? Maybe it did.
> 
> Prompt- Bob.
> 
> I know that when I wrote the prompt I meant Lapis and I didn't want to interpret it any other way so here's some Human AU lapidot! I like this AU so it might return in future prompts with different characters involved.
> 
> Original Number- 305.


End file.
